


Octavia Spade: Journey To Rebirth

by TheEnchantedDream



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Commander Stars, First creation/edition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnchantedDream/pseuds/TheEnchantedDream
Summary: WARNING: THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFIC. I'm not an experienced writer, but I'll try my best. This is open to suggestions/CC.





	Octavia Spade: Journey To Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFIC. I'm not an experienced writer, but I'll try my best. This is open to suggestions/CC.
> 
> Please leave a comment with suggestions/CC.

A door slammed against the door frame of a old, run down house. A tall woman, about 6'0 feet tall, walked away from the house, looking angry. The woman was carrying a duffel bag that contained $120, some food, a set of clothes, a pistol at the bottom, and various other things. A shorter woman followed her out, crying and pleading with the tall woman not to leave.

 

"Octavia! Don't leave! Your sister needs you. I need you." Staying quite, Octavia flagged down a cab. "Dad's dead, and it's your fault! If you hadn't gambled away all of our money, he wouldn't have had to do the things he did! And you act as if it's HIS fault." Octavia opened the door of the cab and threw in her duffel bag. "Raina will be fine. I need to leave. Goodbye." And with those final words, she entered the cab and closed the door.

 

Octavia sat down in backseat. "36th and 3rd." She snapped at the cab driver, looking at herself in the mirror. As the cab pulled away from the curb, Octavia let down her hair from the ponytail it had been in. She slipped in a green contact for her right eye, making it seem like both of her eyes were naturally green, instead of having a green eye and a blue eye. Heterochromia, it made her easily identifiable, and no doubt her mother would put out a missing persons report for her. Octavia turned on music and leaned back in the seat, listening to "Renegade."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After being dropped off at her destination, an old warehouse that had been abandoned after an earthquake, she looked around the outside of the building, trying to find an easy way to get inside. She couldn't find a door that hadn't been blocked off or jammed, so she looked a little higher. She spotted a window that could be easily reached by a little crate climbing.


End file.
